


Half an Ode

by Altenprano



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Poetry, half an ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altenprano/pseuds/Altenprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during a writing warm-up, where the prompt was to write an ode in forty words or less to our role model, and mine is Anna Bates, so here goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half an Ode

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was: "Write an ode to a role model of yours in forty words or less," and I chose Anna Bates. I own nothing

She smiles and the room brightens

Her words are never sharp or spiteful, 

Always warm, 

Never scalding, 

Like an afternoon in May,

A kindness that persists

As she helps shoulder the burdens of others. 

She made me believe in angels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and I might put up a complete ode at some point.


End file.
